Como una lluvia de estrellas
by Zilia K
Summary: Si pudieras pedirle un deseo a una estrella ¿Qué sería? Zelink OOT, especial del 14 de Febrero


Este fic es un especial para el 14 de febrero, quiero desearle a todo quien se pase a leer esta historia un muy feliz día del amor y la amistad. En especial a mis conocidas y conocidos del fandom de Zelda :D y todas mis amigas :D

Sin más los dejo con la historia...

* * *

 **.-.-. Como una lluvia de estrellas .-.-.**

* * *

" _Si fueras una estrella fugaz, serías tú... mi más grande deseo."_

Alguien tras la puerta de entrada anunció su llegada con tres pequeños toques y él, después de un breve sobresalto, sonrió divertido ante una idea que en ese preciso instante no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Camino con algo de prisa, se aclaró la garganta y con algo de nerviosismo se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Princesa? —Preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido al verla justo delante del umbral de su puerta.

— Me enteré que hoy estarías en la ciudadela —sonrió nerviosa sonrojándose levemente en el instante en que sus miradas hicieron contacto— Sólo... este... bueno... venía a saludar —y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo juntar tomo entre sus manos una de las del chico— ¿tienes tiempo para dar una vuelta conmigo?

No sabía porque diantres a pesar de que se había mentalizado para este instante, ella seguía consiguiendo que se le hiciera un verdadero nudo en su garganta con sólo verla... su presencia llenaba de luz aquella estancia oscura y vacía, si tan sólo pudiera conservarla... si tan sólo estuviera a la altura de su estatus.

Sonrió, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y su creciente nerviosismo parecía hacerse aún más evidente con el rojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

— Yo... nosotros... digo... —su lengua parecía hacer un verdadero trabalenguas para articular una respuesta simple y sencilla. Hizo una pequeña pausa para ordenar sus ideas de nuevo y luego agregó— sería un honor acompañarla, Princesa.

Ese brillito soñador y encantador que despertó en la mirada de ella no pasó desapercibido por el paladín, quien se apresuró a separar su mano de las de ella para tratar de guardar la compostura.

— No seas tan formal —en verdad quería que esa brecha que había entre ellos desapareciera.— Dime sólo Zelda —le sonrió con un aire coqueto y divertido, esperando o más bien rogando para que Din cargara su alma de fortaleza y pudiera concretar aquello que venía queriendo decirle hace meses.

Aquella bonita sonrisa sólo consiguió aumentar su nerviosismo, reflejado en ese rojo que adornaba sus mejillas, no podía dejar de verla y lo que era aún peor... sabía que en esos momentos estaba quedando como un completo tarado frente a la muchacha que le quitaba el sueño.

¡Debía reaccionar!

— Lo lamento... Prin... —bajo la mirada apenado, era tan difícil dirigirse a ella como su igual, sabiendo que ella era inalcanzable para él— Zelda —se apresuró a corregir al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

La joven sonrió de manera coqueta y graciosa, y sujeto nuevamente la mano del quinceañero sin ningún reparo justo antes de jalarlo para que saliera de la estancia.

— ¡Vamos! —Agregó entre risas, corriendo alegre junto al chico que la seguía sin perderla de vista.

La hermosa muchachita seguía teniendo ese encanto único y especial que lo mantenía suspendido en un sinfín de emociones, estaba enamorado… no había dudas de ello, pero…

¿Era correcto que alguien como él se enamorada de la futura reina de Hyrule?

No podía… simplemente no podía.

Debía bastar con verla a la distancia, con admirar su juvenil y maravillosa sonrisa y aquella gracia que caracterizaba cada paso, cada forma, cada palabra.

En verdad estaba loco por ella.

* * *

Se detuvieron en la feria de la ciudadela, era tarde, por lo que muchos puestos ya comenzaban a cerrar.

Una mujer mayor juntaba a duras penas los pesados cajoncillos de madera ataviados de frutas y con sus manos temblorosas, vio cansada como parte de las manzanas terminaron sin poder evitarlo en el suelo.

Zelda corrió hasta alcanzar el puesto y sonriendo con amabilidad se hincó para recoger entre la falta de su vestido aquellos frutos rojos y maduros.

— Señorita… no se moleste —agregó la anciana acercándose a la muchacha para ayudarla— la torpeza de esta anciana no tiene porque interrumpir su paseo.

— Es un placer ayudarla —volvió a sonreírle, levantando la mirada, dejando que la mujer observara su rostro, aquellas facciones dulces conocidas por todos los habitantes de Hyrule, aún sin su tiara y bajo esa delgada túnica de un bonito color rosa, ella seguía teniendo esa divina prestancia de la realeza.

— Princesa —se inclinó rápidamente para reverenciarla— que pena… yo…

— Esta bien… de verdad —se levantó con las frutas entre su falda.

Link sonreía enternecido al ver aquella característica amabilidad en ella. Y despabilando de su trance, se adelantó para ayudar a la tambaleante muchacha a poner las frutas en su lugar.

— Gracias por su ayuda —la mujer sonrió— déjeme obsequiarle esto —le extendió una de las manzanas, esperando no ofender a la futura regente con su burdo tributo.

A la Princesa se le iluminaron los ojos y con esa chispeante simpatía, sujeto la fruta entre sus manos y sonrió indudablemente agradecida.

— ¡Se ve deliciosa! —Clamó con tanta sinceridad y premura, que la anciana no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— Espero la disfrute —admiró a aquella bella muchachita y sonrió enternecida al ver la mirada que su joven acompañante le dedicaba sin disimulo alguno— si es de su agrado, cuando quiera puede venir por más.

— Es muy amable. Gracias por el obsequio.

Y se despidió dando una elegante reverencia. Link se disponía a seguirla cuando fue atrapado repentinamente por la mujer.

— Es una bonita tarde para compartir algo dulce —le susurró realizando un guiñó simpático y acusador .

Link se sonrojó notoriamente y lleno de nervios se despidió de la mujer.

¿Tan obvio era su sentir?

Corrió hasta alcanzar a la señorita, quien avanzaba admirando todo como si se tratara de algo nuevo e increíble, saludada a todo el mundo y acariciaba a todos los cachorros que se le atravesaban por el camino.

— Hoy pareces animada.

— Estoy feliz —le confesó deteniéndose para dedicarle una intensa mirada— me hace feliz que hayas vuelto.

Por enésima vez volvió a sonrojarse, ella provocaba que algo en su estómago se revolviera, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su interior.

— Zelda… hay algo… —se adelantó un poco, sujetando sus dos manos entre las suyas, respirando muy rápido.

La chica se ruborizó ligeramente al sentir el cálido y firme contacto de sus manos contra las suyas y un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su espalda haciéndola estremecer, aquella mirada intensa y vibrante parecían querer transmitirle algo importante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó ansiosa por saber que era lo que él quería decir.

— Yo…

Tenía que hacerlo, debía decirle esto que sentía… no podía seguir ocultando algo tan obvio y evidente. Más de la mitad de la ciudadela sabía lo que él sentía por ella, pero…

¿Qué sentiría la Princesa por él?

Entonces maldijo no ser más busquilla y haber escuchado aquello de los chismes del pueblo.

Estaba a punto de hablar, en verdad había reunido todo el valor y el coraje necesario para hacerlo, pero…

— ¡Encontramos a la Princesa!

La voz de uno de los guardias Reales, interrumpieron sus pensamientos y antes de saber como y cuando, viendo por una fracción de segundo la congoja en la mirada de su compañera, la sujeto con descaró y la jaló para emprender una carrera a través de la ciudadela.

— ¡Vamos a perderlos! —Exclamó sonriendo divertido al saber que estaba cometiendo una travesura de la que estaba seguro luego recibiría una gran reprimenda, pero hoy…

Hoy nada le importaba.

Y menos si ella le sonreía con la misma picardía que él transmitía en su sonrisa.

* * *

Dejaron caer sus cuerpos agotados sobre el césped, Link aún tenía la mano de ella firmemente sujeta entre sus dedos, no quería soltarla... de verdad no la quería dejar ir.

Sus miradas se clavaron en el cielo, cargado de colores y nubes... y entonces como si sus pensamientos se hubieran conectado, ambos giraron sus rostros encontrándose con la mirada del otro. Inmediatamente el rojo volvió a sus mejillas y él, más avergonzado que ella, desvío su mirada y trató nuevamente de romper ese contacto entre sus manos, pero esta vez ella se lo impidió, aferrando su mano a la de él.

— No me sueltes…

Aquella suplica suave y susurrante lo hizo estremecer, por un segundo sus latidos se paralizaron y le fue imposible negarse.

Los colores comenzaron a danzar en lo alto del cielo, y sus corazones seguían aquella danza, la brisa peino en un vaivén constante el césped de aquellos parajes, un mundo amplio y magnífico se abría ante sus ojos, como tantas otras veces.

Pero el silencio siguió reinando entre la pareja, que mantenía sus manos unidas como si de ello dependiera sus vidas, como si al perder ese contacto pudieran alejar aquello que silentemente anhelaban.

El tiempo avanzó de forma implacable y paulatinamente aquellos sutiles anaranjados se tornaron intensos, tiñendo las escurridizas nubes con animados colores.

Se sentaron, con ese mutuo y silencioso acuerdo. Y al cabo de unos minutos Link volvió a encontrar su voz, en lo recóndito de su garganta.

— Has vuelto a escapar del castillo ¿verdad? —Sonrió con naturalidad, ya más tranquilo.

— Algo por el estilo.

Link soltó a reír divertido al ver como ella se encogía de hombros y desviaba la mirada. A pesar del tiempo había cosas que no cambiaban y eso... eso lo hacía sentir único y especial. A fin de cuentas, esta no era la primera vez que escapaban de los guardias saliendo de la ciudadela.

— ¡No te burles! —Se quejó ella abochornada, fingiendo molestia— Si preguntaba no me dejarían venir a verte tan tarde —admitió.

— No debería tomarse... —la mirada reprochadora de ella lo hizo guardar silencio y rebobinar antes de continuar— no es bueno que te metas en líos por mi culpa...

Y entonces algo inesperado marco esa tarde, común y corriente como tantas otras.

— Quería verte —aquellas palabras sonaron nostálgicas y quebradas.

Pero cuando él quiso intervenir, ella volvió a dejarlo sin habla. De pronto Zelda apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, y recargó ligeramente su peso en él.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, tenía tanto que contar, tanto que expresar... pero su mente era un lío, un completo y ajetreado lugar lleno de ideas y deseos.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un ratito más? —le suplicó sintiendo como la fresca brisa de la tarde traía consigo nubes curiosas, de formas y colores divertidas.

— Impa me va a matar —le respondió acunando el menudo cuerpo de la muchachita entre sus brazos, queriendo protegerla de aquel fresco ambiente que pronto comenzaba a cernirse sobre ambos.

El comentario le hizo gracia a Zelda, quien dejó escapar una suave risita, ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el hombro del joven paladín. Link se estremeció al sentir la cálida respiración de ella contra la piel desnuda de su cuello y para disimular los nervios fingió toser un par de veces.

— ¿Cuándo te irás de nuevo? —murmuró quedadamente.

Él pudo detectar aquel tono ensombrecido en sus palabras, pero no quería mentirle, a ella nunca le mentiría.

— Mañana.

— Entiendo —murmuró sintiendo como una incómoda sensación de opresión llenaba su pecho y subía hacia su garganta.

 _Sólo dile que se quede... hazlo._

Pero ambos permanecieron mudos, Link la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza, deseando que ella lo detuviera en aquella boba travesía sin rumbo claro, sin un horizonte.

Aunque no hubo más que silencio, sus suplicas quedaron atascadas en sus gargantas… en aquel mudo e incomprendido entramado de pensamientos.

El cielo oscureció lentamente y en el firmamento las pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a adornar con destellos aquel manto, tranquilo e interminable. Fue entonces cuando en medio de esa tenue oscuridad, sus miradas se cruzaron en un efímero instante, una suave estela que atravesó de forma perpendicular el cielo y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

— ¡Una estrella fugaz! —Exclamó Zelda quien ante la repentina visión se había liberado de los brazos del chico y ahora juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho con un único anhelo.

Un deseo.

Link la observó perplejo y al notar lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió enternecido de aquel ingenuo actuar.

 _Tal vez no es una mala idea_

Con esa reflexión cerró momentáneamente sus ojos para centrar su mente en aquella silente petición proveniente de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Y sin saberlo, como si hubiera sido un acuerdo, en sus pensamientos resonó aquel único e intangible anhelo.

 _Desearía que este sentimiento pudiera alcanzarte._

El silencio volvió a reinar.

El paladín observó como ella se sentaba nuevamente y abrazaba sus piernas, perdida en algún recóndito lugar en ese cielo. Con cuidado se acercó, conteniendo el aliento.

— Me pregunto —murmuró al tiempo que la abrazaba juguetonamente— ¿Qué podría desear una Princesa?

— ¡Link! —Lo regañó soltando a reír divertida— eso —hizo una pausa— es un secreto —un ligero cosquilleo bajo por su cuello al sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel.

Se había girado ligeramente con la intención de empujar a su travieso compañero, pero en el acto se detuvo. Su rostro había quedado casi pegado al del joven con sólo ese mal calculado movimiento.

Sus vibrantes miradas volvieron a encontrarse en una fracción de segundo y las mejillas de ambos volvieron a adquirir el rosa. La Princesa sonrió nerviosa al ver que el apegaba su frente a la suya y le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa.

— Link yo...

 _Aún estando tan cerca... no puedo tocarte._

Hipnotizado por la mirada de ella, osó con atravesar aquella fina línea que lo mantenía sujeto a su cordura.

 _Escucha mi corazón._

Inclinó su rostro levemente y sus labios se rozaron con ligereza, extendiendo una electrizante sensación en ambos. Y se mantuvieron así, con aquella tentadora distancia.

— Zelda… —la llamó suavemente pasando una de sus manos entre sus cabellos observando como ella cerraba sus ojos haciéndole una silente invitación.

 _Por favor, Link._

El joven se estremeció sintiendo como nuevamente sus labios se rozaban solicitantemente, como si ellos se adelantaran a aquel inevitable comienzo.

 _Ya no puedo más._

Separo ligeramente sus labios y dejo que sus bocas se juntaran por primera vez en un contacto tímido y recatado, uno que lleno de nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones su interior.

Ella, se dejó llevar, y acomodándose un poco movió lentamente sus labios sintiendo la dicha de estar allí y ahora, quizás aquella estrella si había conseguido tocar las puertas del corazón de su compañero, quizás no era necesario hablar.

Mantuvieron aquella dulce unión por un tiempo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, y aún con la emoción a flor de piel se separaron avergonzados y felices, manteniendo sus frentes unidas, retomando aquel conocido contacto visual, que por alguna extraña razón, les parecía nuevo y encantador.

Miles de pequeños rayitos luminosos los sacaron de aquella atmósfera, tan romántica e íntima, y elevando sus miradas al cielo, maravillados observaron aquel espectáculo extraño y omnipotente, donde miles de estrellas comenzaron a dejar sus sublimes halos luminosos en la oscuridad de ese cielo despejado y eterio.

— Es hermoso —susurró ella sonriendo encantada.

— Creo que no podré con tantos deseos —bromeó él, deleitándose con la cantarina risita que escapo de los labios de su Princesa.

— Eres un bobo.

— Pero… soy tú bobo —le dijo acomodándose a su lado, abrazándola cariñosamente, mientras ella hacía lo mismo, sin dejar de observar aquel rarísimo fenómeno en aquella palestra de verde espesor.

— ¿Qué deseaste?

— Es un secreto —le respondió sonriente y luego agregó susurrándole junto a su oído coquetamente— aunque mi deseo ya fue cumplido.

 _Creo que el de ambos._

Fue entonces cuando recordó aquello que Link le había dicho hace unos momentos atrás, recuperando aquella angustia que no podía pasar por alto.

— ¿Volverás?

Él sonrió.

¿Quién dijo que se marcharía?

No la dejaría, claro que no lo haría.

— Quizás si me besas pueda reconsiderar la idea de marcharme.

— Eres un aprovechado —agregó golpeando suavemente su hombro bromeando.

Ella le devolvió aquella sonrisa y volvió a buscar sus labios, probando nuevamente aquel diminuto trocito cielo. Haciendo que sus sentimientos se funcionaran con aquellos suaves destellos.

Como una lluvia de estrellas.

 **.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

* * *

Nuevamente ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad para todos!

Se que este fic no tiene que ver presisamente con la idea de "San Valentín", de los chocolates y todo eso XDDD, pero 9w9 que va? XD algo bien azucarado como un fic rosa también puede reemplazar un chocolate, ¿no? XD

El trabajo que use para la portada del fic es de mi autoría, me base en una foto de unas personas x jajaja XD, y el fondo tiene clara relación con el fic en sí. Si desean verlo más grande pueden visitar mi Devianart o bien mi tumblr, en ambas plataformas subiré el trabajo conjuntamente con este fic.

Quiero agradecer de antemano a todos los que se pasen a leer esta breve historia :) espero que les guste, en especial a aquellos que disfrutan del Zelink XD

¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
